I'm still loving you
by L'art est inutile
Summary: Harry, pardonne-moi.


**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus.

La magnifique chanson _I'm still loving you_ est un chef d'oeuvre de Scorpion.

 **Nda :** J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _I'm still loving you._**

 _Time, it needs time_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there._

Je sais très bien que je t'ai blessé, j'en suis désolé.

On avait des limites à ne pas franchir, je les ai franchies

Lors de nos disputes, certains sujets étaient interdits, je ne les ai pas respectés.

Lorsque tu accepta que notre couple reste secret, tu as fait de nombreux sacrifices, tu as menti à tes amis et à ton parrain pourtant, jamais tu ne t'es plains.

Je sais qu'il me faudra longtemps pour te prouver mon amour mais je suis prêt à attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas.

Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas.

Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi.

 _Love, only love_

 _Can bring back your love someday_

 _I will be there, I will be there._

Peu importe le temps, mon amour pour toi ne diminuera jamais et je ferais tout pour te retrouver.

Je te prouverai mon amour par tous les moyens.

Je te protègerais contre toutes les menaces possibles.

L'amour nous rassemblera, maintenant ou après.

 _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

Je me battrai contre le monde entier si cela peut te faire changer d'avis.

Malgré tout ce que tu peux actuellement penser, je tiens à toi.

Je pourrais vivre en sachant que tu es tout près mais je mourrais si jamais tu partais au loin, avec une autre personne.

Tu verras à quel point je tiens à toi, peu importe les moyens à employer, tu finiras par le voir.

 _Love, only love_

 _Can break down the wall someday_

 _I will be there, I will be there._

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed your love_

La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, je me suis enfin retrouvé à ma place.

Tu étais parfait, gentil, attentionné et moi, je t'ai brisé.

Tu me souriais parfois, quand personne ne regardais, j'avais l'impression d'être le soleil de ta vie et moi, je t'ai brûlé.

Tu me prenais dans tes bras, dans des recoins de l'école, par surprise, je pensais que j'étais au paradis et moi, je t'ai emmené en enfer.

Je savais que tu souffrais de ne pas avoir ta famille, que tes parents soient morts. Lorsqu'on a commencé à se battre, je savais que c'était faux, que ces disputes devaient seulement me protéger, c'est moi qui te l'avais demandé et tu avais gentiment accepté, tu m'avais compris.

Mais voilà, cette phrase est sortie, le sujet était interdit, tabou mais je ne l'ai pas respecté, je ne t'ai pas respecté.

J'ai vu ton regard se ternir, j'ai entendu ton coeur se briser, j'ai senti ton amour être trahi et le désespoir t'envahir.

Tout cela est ma faute, je suis désolé.

Si on devait recommencer, si tu acceptais que l'on recommence, je n'aurais plus peur de montrer notre amour aux yeux de tous.

 _Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

 _That I can't get through_

 _Is there really no chance_

 _To start once again_

J'ai beau essayer de t'accoster, de t'expliquer, tu refuses de me parler, de me regarder. Je te suis indifférent, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister.

Je me demande si je ne préférais pas avant, avant de t'aimer. Alors j'existais à tes yeux, je comptais, d'une certaine manière, pour toi.

Maintenant, je te vois mais tu ne me vois, je t'aime mais tu ne m'aimes pas, je te dévores des yeux mais tu ne me regardes même pas, je te donnerai tout, tu me refuses jusqu'à ton attention.

 _I'm loving you_

Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais je t'aime.

Je t'aime tellement que mon coeur n'est plus dans ma poitrine.

Je t'aime tellement que les larmes brûlent mes yeux dès que je te vois.

Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais renier mon nom et ma famille pour que tu sois sauf. (1)

Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais détruire des empires pour te les donner.

Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais devenir le plus mauvais mage noir pour empêcher tous les autres de t'atteindre.

Je t'aime tellement que je t'enfermerais dans une tour pour que les ennuis ne te trouvent plus jamais.

Je t'aime, tout simplement.

 _Try, baby try_

 _To trust in my love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

Si je pouvais te demander quelque chose, si j'osais te demander quelque chose, ce serait de croire en tous les gestes que je t'ai donné, en toutes les caresses que je t'ai faites.

De croire en mon amour, tout simplement.

 _Love, our love_

 _Just shouldn't be thrown away_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

Après tout ce qu'on a vécu,

Après toutes les années de haines qu'on a surmonté pour s'aimer, pour être ensemble, il faut qu'on le garde.

On ne peut pas tout jeter au lac comme ça, aussi vite. Je ne peux pas et je te supplie de ne pas le faire non plus.

Je te demande humblement de ne pas tout abandonner, je te demande de me laisser une autre chance.

Ainsi, je pourrais te prouver tout mon amour.

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

Si tu savais comme je regrette, comme je voudrais revenir en arrière et effacer mes paroles.

Si seulement j'avais un retourneur de temps, je me frapperais avant de pouvoir te dire ce que j'ai dit.

 _Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know_

 _What you've been through_

 _You should give me a chance_

 _This can't be the end_

 _I'm still loving you_

 _I'm still loving you_

 _I'm still loving you, I need your love_

 _I'm still loving you_

Je t'ai blessé. Je t'aime.

Je ne te l'ai pas assez prouvé. Je t'aime.

Je ferais tout pour toi. Je t'aime.

J'aimerais que tu me donnes une dernière chance. Je t'aime.

Parce que je suis un Draco Malefoy qui aime un Harry Potter,

Parce que je t'aimerais pour toujours et à jamais,

Pardonne-moi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)" _Oh Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom"._

J'ai pensé à cette phrase donc j'ai voulu vous le faire partager, comme ça, sans raison. Et si vous ne savez pas de qui est cette phrase, je vous conseille fortement de lire le merveilleux livre qu'est _Roméo et Juliette..._

En dehors de cela, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. J'espère surtout que vous avez la chanson en tête et que vous l'aurez pour le reste de la journée comme ce fut mon cas...

Bisous ;)


End file.
